Rumours
by controlled climb
Summary: In a way she actually fancied him. But then again, she was just using him, right? * Birthday fic for Grimmy!


Written for **Grimmy's **birthday, because she is one of the most amazing people to set foot on this site, mhmk? & yeah your Adrian/Angelina will be coming soon, my dear :O

Inspired by a quote from Valentine's Day Happens Year-Round.

&& **W O W**. Talk about the big ONE-OH-OH ;D

* * *

_"Love as though you have never been hurt before."_

**-** Unknown **-**

_

* * *

_

When Lily agreed to go out with him, James was less than ecstatic. True, she had finally caved after so long, but it wasn't exactly the ideal situation. After all, James Potter didn't appreciate being known as the rebound boy. Yes, Lily Evans was using him as a rebound. And even though he did genuinely fancy her, the fact did unnerve him a little. She was perfect, she really was. She did everything right when it came to him. Until that Diggory bloke was brought up, at least.

"Let's not talk about him," Lily said, forcing a smile and batting her eyelashes up at him. It worked every time, and with a sweet sigh she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered his lips to meet hers.

For a few moments, James felt like what they had was real, that it wasn't still a one-sided relationship. And then the cruel truth came rushing back to him as she broke away, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. That couldn't be a good thing. In fact, he was imagining that it was a very, very bad thing.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, noting the fury in her eyes as he spoke. "Uh. We... I... uh. I'll see you around?"

Lily looked him up and down, her lips set in a thin line. She nodded curtly, watching as he scampered away. It was when he turned the corner when she let out a strangled sob and smacked the back of her against the stone wall, slipping down into a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hand, she sat on the floor of the empty classroom, almost wishing that he would come back.

But who was _he? _Yes, she had been in love with Amos, she wasn't so stubborn that she wouldn't admit that. After he'd broken up with her, she'd kind of broken down a little bit. That is, until Alice suggested that she get over him by getting with someone else. Which brings us to James. James, James, James. The boy who'd been proclaiming his love with her ever since they'd met. She did like him. Well, she was pretty sure she did. It was just... Amos. He was always there, nagging at the back of her mind.

James treated her well - much better than she'd thought he would. She figured that it was probably a game, one that she could play too, apparently. She was also fairly certain that he knew what she was doing. He wasn't reacting though. In fact, he seemed to accept the fact that she was merely using him.

"You alright?"

Lily's head snapped up, annoyed at the question. Amos Diggory stared back at her, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before offering her a hand up. Hesitantly, she accepted it and pulled herself up.

"I'm fine, thanks." She was acutely aware of her damp cheeks and wished more than anything that she could get rid of the moisture before he noticed. A bit late for that though.

"Lily, about our break-up..."

"I'm fine," she interrupted. "Really, Amos, I'm fine."

He shot her a look of disbelief, shaking his head. "Potter is treating you good, right?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I'll see you later."

He left quickly, quite similar to the way James had earlier. Once more, Lily found herself alone in one of least used corridors of Hogwarts. Both times she'd been abandoned by boys. And both times they'd left her with a million thoughts running through her mind. The way he had said _nothing_. It just didn't sit right with her. It was a _nothing_ that obviously meant _something_.

The next few days passed far too slowly for Lily's liking. As she walked down halls she could almost always pick her name from numerous gossip sessions. The girls thought she was a right slut. The boys didn't seem to think much of her either. She found that there were very few people that weren't talking about her - at least, not when she was around. The younger school wasn't, because they didn't have a clue what was going on and probably couldn't care less. Amos Diggory and the Marauders.

Amos, she could understand. Most of the rumours were after all, about him and her. Lily supposed that he just didn't want anything to do with her. It hurt a little bit (okay, a lot) to admit, but she knew it was true. The way he avoided her class and even in the hallways proved that much.

"How are you faring, Lily?" Remus asked, sliding onto the bench and sitting directly in front of her. Sirius and Peter followed quickly after and soon she had three boys staring expectantly at her.

"Other than the death glares I've been receiving, I'm just fine," Lily replied, pushing her plate away and rubbing her temples. "Honestly, why can't people mind their own business?"

"Wouldn't be Hogwarts if they did that," James appeared from behind her, kissing her cheek chastely before plopping beside her. He nodded at his friends in greeting and gestured for them to continue the conversation as he began to pile food onto his plate.

Remus was only happy to oblige, saying, "No one believes the rumours." He paused, raising his eyebrow. "Unless you really are pregnant?"

"No!"

"Good," he nodded in approval. "Prongs would've hexed the bloke, probably killed him."

It took a few moments for Lily to comprehend the comment and when it did she gazed curiously at him. "What if he was the father?"

At this, James started to choke and Remus was gaping. Sirius gave an inappropriate low whistle, laughing loudly.

"No, no, no," Lily stammered quickly, biting her lip and inwardly cringing. "We haven't... I haven't... I'm not..."

James, who had at the point recovered, took pity on his girlfriend, flinging a piece of meat at Sirius's nose to get him to shut it. With the two's attention now on him, he shook his head. It was one of those times when actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words. Sirius looked a bit a disappointed, but Lily's breathing had returned to normal and was obviously quite relieved. For a moment, she had been worried that James would lie to look good in front of his mates. After all, that's what Amos had done.

They were a lot different. Even though James definitely enjoyed playing the crowd, he seemed to take her feelings into account a lot more than Amos had. She was more of a trophy prize to Amos. In a way, she felt she was the same to James too, but at least he acted like he cared about her. Oh, Amos tried his best, she'd give him that much. But with him it felt like she gave a lot more than she got. It wasn't balanced. It wasn't balanced with James either, it was just the tables had turned this time.

She had put her heart and soul into her relationship with Amos and for the first time, she was wondering why she wasn't doing the same with James. And as Lily watched him blush and eat his meal while his best friend poked fun at him, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to.

Because maybe it would work out. Maybe life does have its fairy tales.


End file.
